Hate to Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Roxas stands from his spot on the couch, intending to leave it at that. "Shut up Reno...You're just like your cousin, maybe worse." - AU , Slash


The shadows of the small room meld perfectly with the occupant's mood. Coupled with bright sapphire eyes and flaxen, spiked tresses one would think he'd have a smile upon his countenance. However, all that settles upon his lips is a heavy frown. His arms, sheathed into a black hooded-jacket, cross themselves over his slim torso. Legs clad in tattered looking blue jeans settle to remaining on the floor; his legs too short to reach out to the coffee table which is pushed farther away than usual. Shining blue eyes settle into a glare that remains locked onto the door across the room right next to the TV that has seen better days, the small object clearly the subject of abuse and many drops to the ground. Only one of his bare feet tap angrily against the wooden floor, which is a blessing thanks to the fact that neither him nor his "roommate" rarely find the need to do a thorough clean since neither are home long enough.

That is, except for tonight.

The clock on the faded brown wall behind him ticks the seconds away obnoxiously. He can feel the dark hands of anger creeping along his tense muscles as he heaves a deep sigh over pale lips that are still twisted into a frown. If he wanted to bother with parting his lips other than to sigh he'd break in a scream of pure fury. This isn't the first time this has happened, but it's different when one time it's when it's with someone else, but not a roommate who he _lives_ with. The mere thought causes him to bite the inside of his cheek as he buries himself deeper against the musty forest green couch. His eyes sweep away from the door to land on the wooden coffee table, eyeing the newspaper strewn across it like a placemat with his lovely roommate's watch resting on top of it. He makes a mental note to chunk that at the redhead the second he decides to grace the tiny apartment with his presence.

_Three more minutes..._, is all the blonde lets skirt through his mind as he waits.

The apartment remains coated in thick shadows from only the light above his head being dimmed or possibly the result of a dying bulb. Either way he sits comfortably, knowing if he does get up he can make his way back to the one room in this hell hole with no lights to guide him easily. The thought snaps away from his focus as the thin door slings open, the brass doorknob slamming into the wall as well as into the indent which has already been made from years of tenants. The blonde takes a sharp breath as he settles his glare onto the man shutting the door with his foot. It takes all of his being to stay glued to the couch and not run over to greet him with a kiss. Frankly, it drives him crazy as the tall redhead saunters closer to him, "Hey sunshine!"

The nickname forces the idea of giving his lovely redhead a kiss away from the forefront of his mind with ease. He turns his attention to the watch sitting on atop the newspaper instead of toward the redhead directly. Instead he allows his eyes to glance at him from the corner, shrouded by spikes of blonde hair. He watches as the weary body strides forward with the utmost of confidence. The black shoes are absent from his attire, probably left by the door for once, as his sock clad feet slide against the floor. The black suit about his body appears not like a suit should; the shirt is un-tucked and buttons at the top remain undone, the jacket hangs open without a care and is scoffed with dirt here and there, and his belt sticks out from where it should be held down by the belt loops. He turns his eyes away, closing them briefly, and is able to picture the redhead perfectly. Sparkling green eyes can outshine any dark cloud that he brings around, the specks of blue shooting out from around his iris, giving those green eyes another hue of color when hit with the brightness of the sun. Crimson fringe hangs about his pale face with the much longer strands pulled back into a long, lazy ponytail.

The keys hit the table, skirting over to rest next to the watch, just as he gets to the edge of the couch, "Something wrong, Roxas?" No words leave his lips, only a glance over his shoulder at the clock. He can't see the round ticking annoyance but he knows his redhead gets the drift. Obviously he does as a hand rubs at the back of his neck. "Aw, I'm only twenty minutes late. Cut me some slack, yo. Work was a killer and traffic moved slower than the turtles. Not like tonight was-"

Roxas stands from his spot on the couch, intending to leave it at that. "Shut up Reno... You're just like your cousin, maybe worse."

"That's not fair!"

The blonde snaps around, anger highlighting his features dangerously but Reno doesn't back down one bit, "What's tonight then!"

Reno flinches at the loud tone, quickly recovering as he notices Roxas go to turn away again. "It's Friday..."

The slow reply sends Roxas into a fit of fury as he balls his fists at his side, not giving another word as he spins back around, intending on leaving once more. He doesn't get far as Reno uses his long legs to his advantage by closing the gap between them effortlessly and yanking Roxas backwards against his chest. Not wanting to shushed and quieted down Roxas squirms, able to taste the blood from biting his lip as he's caught off balance. A tumble of limbs ends up with Reno on his back; one leg propped up against the coffee table as one arm wraps tightly around Roxas' waist. The blonde lies atop Reno with his head on the redhead's chest, feeling a bit dizzy from the spin of turning around and being caught in the same fall. Before he can begin to register the situation he's flipped onto the floor as Reno hovers over him instead.

"Get off." the words come out in more of a question than a demand, but the slight plead in his voice causes Reno's eyes to darken with a serious quality, something the blonde rarely sees.

"No."

"Reno, get off me."

"Shh," a finger presses to Roxas' lips and he inhales deeply. The scent of tobacco, sweat and cologne fill his nose as Reno smiles at him. "I would never forget our dates."

Lips press softly against Roxas' own as fingers trail through his flaxen spikes. When he's able to breath he smiles softly back up at Reno, almost regretting that he was upset in the first place, who wouldn't have been. "Sorry... about what I said."

A laugh rumbles past Reno's lips, "That's priceless, like I'd believe that anyway. You would've hit me if I did anything too bad. You're not as innocent as you look."

"And you're not as dark and mean as you look." The awkward pause causes Roxas to squirm a little, "I didn't-"

Another kiss leaves him surprised as Reno pulls back once more, "Yeah, yeah I know."

Roxas reaches around to tug on Reno's ponytail, "Could always cut it, you'd look good with short hair."

"Never."

The dark air from early dissipates as their laughter mixes together as Reno rolls off of Roxas to lie beside him, glad that the tension has left his little blonde's frame. The happy atmosphere is all that remains as Roxas curls up against his side, knowing that even though it's not clear sometimes, the love is there...always and he just hates to love him sometimes because he never knows what he'll get. But that's half the ride.

* * *

_For a contest entry over at the Axel-Reno-Roxas group on deviantart. . So hard to write Reno-Roxas. Should've done Axel-Reno instead. Ugh, hope they're IC... enjoyed?_


End file.
